Scott Lyoun and yami scott
by Chaos Soldier and Mage
Summary: When Scott gets a magical neck chain and then some duel monster cards his life changes a bit....(i stink at sums please R&R)
1. Chapter One: The past

Chapter 1: The prologue  
Note: this story doesn't have many of the normal characters Bakura appears once, and Mokuba throughout starting chapter 2 but no one else   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and #2 owns himself, I own Scott and Tom  
  
To the start here is Kair  
  
Thanks Scott,   
  
Now Scott gets silver chain and it give him some...   
  
Scott: Shh don't give it away, at first he gets his Yami, And then duel monster cards some how they connect, how you ask you'll just half to read and find out!!  
  
The story begins 6 years ago on April 10 1997...   
  
"Hey Mom look"  
  
There was 8 year old Scott,   
  
He was a short kid with black hair, a black basketball shirt, and some navy blue jeans  
  
He was peering into a weird looking silver chain with a Z with and X through the clasp.   
  
"I don't know Scott its 50$ I think that's expensive" His mom replied.   
"Aww Please"  
"Well ok"  
"Yay"  
That's how he met his Yami   
  
  
Later that night   
""Hi Ya Scotty""  
''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''  
""I was in the necklace you got I am #2""  
''Ok umm.... can I call you Yami, how did you know my name?''  
""Why""   
''you are dark''  
""ok""  
''My name, how did you know it?''  
""I am in your head, remember?""  
''oh yeah''  
  
  
October 10 1999   
"Happy 10th birthday Scott" his best friend Tom said as he gave him a Gift it was a small shaped box wrapped in foil.   
When he opened it…   
"Wow duel Monster Cards" Scott said  
"Wanna duel me?" tom asked as he took out his tournament winning deck

"Ok lets"  
  
!!!Duel!!!!   
  
Tom 4000, Scott 4000  
  
Tom: first off, I summon dark fire soldier #1 in attack mode  
1700/1150  
Scott: ok, I draw, and summon Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode"  
1700/1000  
Then I activate yami, increasing Neo's stats to 1900/1200, now attack"  
Tom: NOOO, my soldier  
Scott: Then is set 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
Tom 3800, Scott 4000  
Tom: ok my turn I activate Soul Exchange and..."   
Scott: Wait go Magic Jammer, I discard blue-eyes to negate your magic card"  
Tom: humph you're crazy, you just discarded one of your best cards oh well, ill set a card in face down defense mode and 1 card in the magic/trap zone and end my turn"  
Scott: ok, ill draw and play monster reborn on blue-eyes"  
Tom: uh oh  
  
Scott: and activate other face down card Deathbox  
Tom: what does that do?   
  
Scott: change a monsters defense to zero and then add half of the defense to the attack and change his type to zombie, his stats are now 4250/0 neo attack his face down card and blue-eyes win the game for me"  
  
  
Tom: all right Scott you win, ill beat you in the future.   
  
  
Next Time,   
  
The Present  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	2. Chapter 2 The Present

Chapter 2 The Present  
  
  
Note: thinking is between 'marks', indention between (marks) is Kair talking   
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU_GI_OH   
Scott: Aw man I lost again  
  
Tom: My new cards rock  
  
Scott: c'mon one more  
tom: Well ok  
Suddenly, tom was lying on the floor unconscious there was X.A.N standing there  
X.A.N: Finally I got the secret rare card! He grin an evil grin,   
Scott: HEY THE SECRET RARE RED-FOOT-SOLDIER IS TOMS!!!   
X.A.N: SO WHAT, LET'S DUEL FOR IT, but my way,   
XAN: Welcome to the Duel Arena  
They were in a 500 square foot arena, (_kind of like the first episode,_ KAIR WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE STORIE, oh Kair is my Yami, _Yami's rule_)  
XAN: And if you get hurt well… TOUGH LUCK  
Scott: Are you finished  
  
!!!!!Duel!!!!   
  
Scott 4000 X.A.N 4000   
  
All of the sudden The ZX chain was glowing a strange color; Suddenly Scott was about 2cm taller Yami Scott was now in control  
Y. Scott: I'll set a Monster and End My Turn  
XAN: I'LL summon a rare and Powerful Card, dark Swordsman OF Yami 2500/2000  
Y. Scott: are you sure that's a level. 4?   
XAN: YES I AM SURE!!!!   
Y. Scott: you don't half to yell; ok I'll summon the Xyarou A black dragon appeared on the field and let out a loud roar.   
2500/0   
Y. Scott: and set 2 cards face down to end my turn.   
XAN: I draw a card, 'perfect' ill sack my swordsman and summon the DARKNBRINGER  
A knight with a hundred swords appeared  
2500/1300  
XAN: but that isn't all its effect is it can attack 3 times per turn, sand it attack and defense MWAHAHAHA  
And when I Equip it with sword of deep seated his stats go up to 3200/2000 Y. Scott: activate trap, gravity bind!!!!  
XAN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Y. Scott: now I draw and activate second trap level breaker I turns all monster levels to 1  
XAN: BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT…  
Y. Scott: I summon The Black Foot Soldier!!!  
Scott's ultimate monster, it looked exactly like him only wearing black armor and with a black sword with purple flames and a large shield with twice as much fire,   
2500/3000  
Only one in existence  
XAN: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!! Y. Scott: My dad made it,  
XAN: HOW???  
Y. Scott: My dad one worked in the card making factory.  
XAN: NOOOOO   
Y. Scott: Now go Change of heart all three attack directly!!! Xan Went flying back wards and hit the back wall  
The red foot soldier card flew back into Scott's hand.  
next Time: THE 7 MECI AND MILLENIUM ITEMS ……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
_REPLY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
If you reply to ours well read and reply to yours as long as it isn't rated R  
_Good thinking Scott_


End file.
